


Tiny Tales Cache

by Phantom_Girl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Can you tell?, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Siblings, Slice of Life, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Girl/pseuds/Phantom_Girl
Summary: A collection of one shots, short stories, and random scenes of the Sonic cast.I don't have much of a plan for this collection, but I'm always happy to write whatever story or prompt you'd guys like.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Team Dark & Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction/Chapter List

**Author's Note:**

> I never know what I'm doing

Hi, this page (Chapter 1) will be introductions and chapter list. I'll try to be updating this page whenever I add a new chapter (ie. title, chapter number, characters...)

I'm a little rusty, so bear with me a bit, but I'm always open to constructive criticism and potential chapters you'd like to see. Most of my stories are pretty short (Mainly cause I end up burning out halfway through my stories and I suck ;-;), but hopefully, with practice, I'll be able to post longer chapters.

**Chapter List:**

  1. Perfectly Peachy (Chapter 2, centered around Sonic and Tails)
  2. Maybe a New Friend? (Chapter 3, centered around Team Dark and them taking in Metal Sonic)
  3. Nightmares and Hot Chocolate (Chapter 4, centered around Sonic and Tails)
  4. I got this! (Chapter 5, centered around Tails, but includes Sonic and Shadow. Brief mentions of Knuckles and Amy)




	2. Perfectly Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails gets hurt in during a battle, and Sonic isn't buying his 'I'm okay' act. Brotherly teasing ensues

"Tails."

"No."

"Tails, are you hurt?"

"Nope, just peachy."

"I swear I'll pick you up and carry you all the way back home if you don't tell me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Excuse me? Out of everyone, you should know I'm the king of dare." 

Tails groaned dramatically, thus ending the intense stare down both brothers’ were having. As much as he loved his brother, Sonic could be annoyingly persistent about things, especially when it comes to him and his well being.

They had just finished another routine battle with Eggman, and while they came out victorious (obviously), Tails had gotten hurt. That in it of itself wasn’t out of the ordinary; having to fight hordes of robots that all simultaneously attack you, it's normal to come out with a scratch or two. He miscalculated his reaction time by a few seconds, and was struck down to the ground by one of the badniks. Another miscalculation was his stance as he plummeted to the ground, resulting in a surge of pain as Tails’ crashed down on his foot. 

In Tails’ mind, this wasn’t any reason for concern, but, of course, Sonic thought otherwise. He’d been pestering the young fox ever since the battle ended, hovering over Tails’ like an overbearing mother hen. 

"Just stepped funny, is all. Perfectly okay, and I'll just walk it off." Tails tried to wave off his brother, eyes seemingly avoiding Sonic's direction. His tails wrapped around his body as he tried to get up from his seated position. There was another throb of pain as he applied pressure to his foot, but Tails was quick to hide it. 

There was no way he was going to be bedridden for the next few days. If Sonic was overbearing now, just wait until they get home. 

Sonic crossed his arms as he stared down Tails with an unamused expression, but then smiled a mischievous smirk, "if you're all ‘perfect and dandy,’ then walk. I mean, you shouldn’t have any trouble doing that, right?" He stepped aside and motioned forward, meeting Tails' glare with a sickening grin.

"You know what, I will," Tails huffed and took a few stepped forwards, but it was difficult to hide the pain when applying pressure to the right foot. He quickly stopped his attempts, shutting his eyes tight as his namesake lashed annoyingly and he muttered, reluctantly accepting his fate for the next few days, "I really hate you sometimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly short, but it's like almost 1 am and I'm torn between writing more or reading fanfics.


	3. Maybe a New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Dark temporarily take in a new team member, and Shadow is really not loving the idea.

The afternoon had started quietly for Team Dark; Shadow was napping peacefully on the couch as the dark Chao slept on top of his stomach, and Omega was seated behind the couch, powered off as he conserved power. Rouge entered the room not too long after, walking past her roommates and taking a seat on the barstool against the kitchen island; the Chao must’ve heard her come in, floating sleepily across the room to rest on her lap. 

“Hey Shadow, Omega, we might be taking in Metal for a few days-”

“Why the hell is that bucket of bolts crashing here? Can’t Sonic deal with him?” Shadow didn’t bother to open his eyes or move from where he lay on the couch, arms slightly crossed as the seemingly permanent frown deepened across his face. 

Rouge soothingly petted the small Chao in her lap before glancing at the communicator on her wrist as it buzzed, “Well, Metal wants a chance at a redemption arc, and he needs to be monitored while he works on that. Tails offered to take him, but you know how Sonic is? Sonic’d tear him apart if he even dared look at Tails the wrong way.”

“Not our problem. Hell, he can be a new project for Tails, can’t he?”

“Do you really want to deal with Sonic if the kid gets hurt?” Rouge leveled a deadpan stare at Shadow before returning her attention towards the communicator, “Plus I told them he could stay here. I already have two bratty kids, what's a third one?”

“Why you little-” Shadow pushed himself off the couch before heading towards the kitchen, grumbling something along the lines of, “I’m not a bratty kid… who does she think she is…”

Omega stirred to life, his head turning to watch his two companions, “Befriending Metal Sonic may help us exterminate Doctor Eggman. This may be a beneficial arrangement.” 

“Of course, buddy. Look, having Metal stay here with us means we have one less enemy to worry about, and the sweetheart doesn’t even talk, so we won’t have to worry about having a chatterbox.” Rouge smiled as she lowered her wrist back onto the resting Chao, “Sonic is dropping off Metal in a few hours after Tails is done repairing him. So you have until then to accept the fact that Metal is living here.”

“Doesn’t Amy have a sweet spot for that mech?” Shadow pointed out, handing Rouge a bottle of water as he returned to his seat on the couch with an apple, “Why doesn’t she take him in instead?”

“She does, but Amy has Cream and Cheese over often, and she doesn’t feel comfortable with them being in the same area,” Rouge took a sip of water before aiming a sly smile at Shadow. “And before you ask, Knuckle outright refused to let Metal near the Emerald. He threatened to throw him into the Volcanic Reef if Metal got close. Look, it’s not that bad; just think of it as a new friend for Omega.”

“Omega doesn’t need a friend-”

“I would like to have a new friend, especially one to destroy Eggman with.” 

Shadow sighed, throwing up his hands half-heartedly, “fine, Metal can stay, but if he pulls anything-”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll rip him apart and send him flying, we know.” Rouge grinned, and surprisingly, she earned one in return. Although, Shadow did try his best to hide his own smile. 

“You guys really need to stop interrupting me.”

* * *

Metal arrived four hours later without much fanfare, as Sonic was quick to drop him off and leave. To be fair, Sonic really didn’t want to deal with Shadow’s inevitable complaints that day. Any other day, Sonic would be fine with the banter and arguments, but not when it involved a mech version of himself. Rouge quickly got to welcoming Metal, although he seemed to stand awkwardly in a corner, responding with hums and low beeps. 

“Metal, sweetheart, you’re free to join us whenever you’d like. You’ll be living here with us for a while, and I know we’d be happy to help you with anything.” She received a low beep as a sign of acknowledgment.

“Speak for yourself, I’m not-” Shadow was quickly interrupted as Rouge dug her elbow into his side, a threatening smile gracing her features. He glared back, rubbing his side despite there being no actual pain before his attention swept over towards Metal. “I said I didn’t want a chatterbox, but this is somehow worse.”

“Tails mentioned he was going to try and make him a voice box, but I’m not sure how long it’ll take. Maybe a week or two?” Rouge turned away and walked into the kitchen, sifting through some cabinets as she and Shadow moved to prepare some dinner. “For now, we’ll just ask basic yes or no questions, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Shadow hummed as he focused on the dish, and Rouge set the table, “Where’s Omega? I thought he wanted to greet his new ‘friend’?”

“In his room optimizing. He kept putting it off all month for some reason, so he shouldn’t take long to come out. How’s the meal looking so far?”

“Almost done, got the plates?” As a response, Rouge set down the plates for him to set the meal, and she moved to pour the drinks. They had only just sat down to eat when they heard the loud, clunky steps move down the hallway. Omega stomped into the room, quiet as he scanned the room before spotting Metal, who had shifted his head to watch the giant mech. A beat of silence as no one moved, the bots stood quietly, and neither Rouge nor Shadow dared pick up their forks to eat.

Metal took a brave step forward, closer to Omega while still keeping a comfortable enough distance, before uttering a string of beeps. Listening carefully, Omega nodded, “Apology was not needed, but it was accepted. I will remain wary of your actions, but I agree we should start over.”

Rouge sighed with relief before picking up her fork to eat, aiming a smile towards Shadow, who did the same. They listened as Metal and Omega continued their conversation, the strings of beeps and monotonous statements being the only source of sounds for a while. 

“This actually might’ve been the right call, Rouge.”

“I’m never wrong, Shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Metal and Omega are sworn enemies, but I just couldn't help myself right there!  
> Also, I was wonder if I should keep referring to the Shadow Chao as just Chao, or I should give them a name.  
> If you guys have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear it!


	4. Nightmares and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic has a nightmare and Tails has hot chocolate and a movie ready.

All Sonic could hear were the screams, pained and desperate as they cried for help time and time again. No matter how far or how fast Sonic ran, he could never find the source of this voice. It was familiar and child-like, and it tore straight into Sonic’s heart as they pleaded with him to  _ hurry, please. I can’t hold out any longer. Please, I don’t want to die. _ This panic was driving Sonic mad. 

Sonic already knew who was screaming, and no amount of speed nor strength would prepare him to the sight, forever ingrained in his memory. The kit that he had raised -- that he had adopted and loved as his own little brother -- lay in a puddle of his own blood, clinging to his last strands of life. Sunken, hollow eyes peered up from the damming red mass as the fox whispered the hedgehog’s name with a ghostly breath. Sonic was paralyzed, his hand flying over his mouth as tears burned and fell from his eyes. 

Grief-stricken, Sonic stumbled back as he shook his head, loud drumming in his ears as the silence became almost suffocating. This couldn’t be happening; he couldn’t have just lost his best friend. In a moment of carelessness, he slipped backward, head crashing against the hard pavement before he woke with a jolt and gasp. Frantic eyes searched for the only person who could provide him any sense of relief before the realization hit. 

Right, it had all just been a nightmare. Sonic had dozed off in the meadows, and there had been no wars nor deaths recently. Eggman had mentioned that he’d be taking a break after a back injury that left him bedridden for days. Mobius was at peace, and Tails was still alive, although that thought meant nothing to Sonic until he saw the proof for himself. Luckily his feet often worked faster than his thoughts as he was already on route to their shared home, although for once, Sonic felt as if he could not move fast enough. 

Maybe it was just the desperation talking. 

It wasn’t long before Sonic arrived home, panting more so from the nerves than actual exhaustion. To his surprise (maybe not; he knew his brother had a tendency to stay up late), the lights were still on, and Sonic could hear the faint whirring of machinery come from the workshop. A sense of relief washed over Sonic as he entered the workshop, seeing Tails hunched over his desk and namesakes dangerously still as he concentrated on his project. Next to him was a mountain of empty cups, each previously filled with enough caffeine to keep anyone awake for months. Sonic knew he needed to confront Tails about his caffeine addiction one day. Sonic also knew that the fox would just move onto candy for his next supplement for sleep. 

How long has it been since the kid slept? 

That’s definitely a topic he’d bring up in the morning. For now, though, Sonic was just content with knowing his brother was safe. Alive. However, no amount of relief could make Sonic forget his dream. Those cold, dead eyes reminded Sonic that he was too slow -- too weak -- to save his brother, even if it had only been a dream. 

Eventually, Tails had turned away from his desk to pick up a tool, only to jump in surprise at the sudden appearance of his brother. The fox softened into a smile before he paused, noticing Sonic’s strange and nervous behavior. The hedgehog stood right at the entrance of the workshop, foot bouncing in place, and shallow breath as he worked through some breathing exercises. Although Sonic’s worries had subsided, Tails still found traces of desperation and fear, and it didn’t take him long to realize what happened. 

“Sonic,” Tails started as he pulled on his work gloves and goggles. The hedgehog forced on a shaky smile. “Why don’t you go pick a movie for us to watch while I make us some hot chocolate?”

Such a simple request brought a smile to Sonic’s face. It wasn’t often that Sonic had nightmares, but when he did, he knew he could rely on Tails for help. There was never any pressure to speak, and while there may be a concern from his little brother, it was never overwhelming. Sonic knew he could rely on Tails, and Tails knew he could do the same in return.

Eventually, Sonic would tell his brother about his dream, and they would have a lengthy and heartfelt discussion about it. For now, though, Sonic was content with sitting on the couch, watching, and laughing at movies. A nice break from his otherwise fast-paced life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, but honestly, I was working on this during my english lecture. I'm working on another Metal one shot, but I doubt I'll have it done any time soon ;-;


	5. I got this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of an intense battle with no end in sights, Tails gets an idea that might win them the battle. Only problem: he has to make it inside the giant mech to start his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scrolling through Pinterest earlier today, and I saw this quote that said, "She's gonna forever say 'I got this' even with tears in her eyes."   
> I ended up getting inspired with two different story ideas, so I chose the less depressing one. The other idea probably would've ended with a death or something ;0;

_ “I got this.” _

That was the last phrase Tails said before he flew right into the mouth of the beast, determination burning bright in his eyes. They had had no luck in even putting a dent into Eggman’s new robot, and hope was dwindling by the second. That was until Tails spoke up about a half-baked plan, one that would no doubt result in injury or death. The kid paid no mind to either outcome; had he been sending in one of his friends, then yes, he would spend the extra minute to ensure their safety. Instead, he volunteered himself, and chaos knew that the kit had no regard for his own safety and wellbeing. 

Tails quickly spoke and gave his friends no time to process or respond as he took flight towards the enemy, flashing a final brave smile as he suspected it would be his last. Sonic screamed and begged for his brother to stop and regroup -- to think this through and find a safer solution --, but Tails knew there was no other way. The beast had to be destroyed from the inside, and that left a narrow window of time to escape. 

He wasn’t going to risk his friends’ lives.

He couldn’t let them die for his failures. 

They had been fighting this beast for hours, and every attack they used was only returned tenfold against them. They were exhausted and injured, with the battle having no end in sight. Many were starting to believe this may be the fight they lost, but that didn’t stop them from pushing forwards. A loss from their end would risk the lives of countless innocent civilians. They couldn’t afford to lose, but their bodies had limits, and sooner or later, they’d burn out. 

Amy’s swings became more sluggish and tactless. Knuckles could feel as his gloves tear and burn into the exposed skin, and he began to dread even the smaller of the badniks. Sonic, the ball of seemingly limitless energy, was showing signs of exhaustion, labored breaths as he wiped the blood from his chin. Rouge had been forced to retreat momentarily with Omega, who had sustained one hit too many and was powered off. Even Shadow was nearing his end, with frustration and anger fueling the last of his attacks. 

Even with everyone working at maximum capacity, they were outmatched by a beast ten times their size and strength. Earlier in the battle, they had relied on the small fox to exploit any weak points, but until now, he hadn’t seen anything. Eggman was starting to catch onto Tails’ methods, and any liabilities were hidden under copious amounts of armor and metal. That was when Tails was struck with the idea to attack from the inside. 

He cursed himself for taking this long to figure out something so simple, and to remedy his foolishness, Tails volunteered to be the one who enters. There was only one way inside, and that was through the beast’s projectile launcher. The issue with that was that he’d have to make it inside before the mech could reload its weapon. A one-minute time limit, to be precise. Once inside, he’d have to search for the weakest points, set the explosive, and high tail it out of there.

Simple enough, right?

The fox wasn’t too confident in his chance of leaving unscathed. Somehow he’d have to set up the explosives and give himself enough time to escape, given that he’s able to go the same way he entered. If he does manage to get out from the beast, the explosives he created are built for maximum destruction, and Tails knew he wouldn’t be fast enough to leave the blast radius in time. With the probability of flying debris and last-minute badniks or missiles, his chances weren’t looking too good right now. 

However, Tails preferred to take his own chances than that of his friends. 

The kid could hear Sonic’s pleas as he begged him to return to safety, but Tails was too far gone in his plan. He had come this far, and he couldn’t stand watching his friends tear themselves to bits anymore. Swallowing down his nerves, Tails waited for the next projectile to launch before sliding down the hole with his breath held. He could feel the heat of the machine burning down his hair, but he paid it no mind as he quickened his pace inside; some singed fur was nothing compared to him turning to ash. The heat only got progressively worse, and just as the energy readied for the next blast, Tails made it safely inside. The projectile went off, and Tails whimpered and clamped his hand down on his ears to drown out the overwhelming noise. 

He’s definitely going to go deaf one of these days. Oh well.

Inside was a mess of wires and little to no space. If he had more time, Tails would’ve taken the time to marvel at the doctor’s work. The inside of this beast gave Tails the same excitement a child would feel in a toy store.  _ He was definitely a child, but he wasn’t in any damn toy store, _ Tails bitterly thought as he adjusted the belt that carried his explosives. His eyes scanned for weak points while his body struggled to stand upright; the beast was moving in a way that only nauseated the fox. If he doesn’t hurry, Tails might end up tossing what he had for breakfast; maybe when the fight’s over, he can beg Sonic to make him more pancakes or chili dogs.

The fox had been in there for over five minutes, but for Sonic, it felt like an eternity. He had tried to chase after Tails the moment the kit started flying, but Amy rushed forward to hold him back. Not that he resented her for doing so; there was still a fight to be fought out here, and the team couldn’t risk losing them both at the moment. Knowing that the fox was risking his life there, their spirits and energies returned in full. They were even cutting down the number of lower-level badniks quicker than before.

Tensions were high, and Sonic had yet to make any attempts of a witty joke or comment. Once this battle was over, he’s taking the month off just to relax. Maybe he’d catch up on some of his shows while he rests and snacks. Oh, and he’s definitely grounding Tails when the kid comes back. 

“Hey, I think this is the last small one,” Amy yelled over, slamming down her hammer against the bot. Her attention shifted back towards the giant beast before them, brows knitted down in worry; seven minutes now. 

“Can’t we just try smashing through it again? There’s no way it’s defenses haven’t been weakened.”

“We can’t, Knuckles.” Amy sighed, leaning her weight against her hammer as she shook her head. “Tails mentioned that it must be more resistant than tungsten or titanium, and even if we do manage to dent it a little, Tails is still in there. We can’t risk hurting him somehow.”

Knuckles clicked his tongue, but he understood perfectly. There was no way they could just stand there feeling useless while their friend is currently inside that thing. Sonic was about to make a comment -- possibly to lighten the mood -- when they all noticed something shoot out from the launcher. The twin-tailed fox was rushing out from the beast as a bright light shone from inside the hole. 

They knew what was coming. They knew from the look on the kid’s face, and the frantic motions from the doctor as he made his escape. Knuckles and Amy rushed for cover, crashing down onto the ground as they tried to protect each other. Sonic knew he should follow their lead, and he knew there was no way he’d be able to make it to his brother in time. Noticing Sonic’s pause, Shadow sprang into action as he rushed forward.

The fox was damn near exhausted, and he knew his namesakes were going to give out soon enough. Just as his body plummeted down towards the ground, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him forward. Tails looked up at Shadow, a silent  _ thank you _ passing through them as the ebony hedgehog teleported them and Sonic to a safe distance. 

The fox was damn near exhausted, and he knew his namesakes were going to give out soon enough. Just as his body plummeted down towards the ground, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him forward. Tails looked up at Shadow, silent gratitude passing between them as the ebony hedgehog teleported them and Sonic to a safe distance. 

They had won once again, and no one had died this time. That was a definite win in Tails’ book. Sonic sat down beside him, with Shadow following in suit. They celebrate their victory in silence, spending the next few minutes catching their breaths.

“Hey, Tails?” Sonic muttered as he playfully poked the kid’s side.

“Hm?”

“When we get home, you’re grounded.”

“Can we argue about this later? I can’t feel my brain right now, and I'm craving chili dogs.”

Sonic chuckled with a shake of his head, and Shadow managed to muster a rare smile as he looked towards them, “So am I. I’d say we let Faker buy them for us.”

“What? Why me? Sonic, somehow, still had energy for the dramatics. He frowned as he threw up in hands, earning laughs from the other two. 

“I mean, it’s a fair trade-off. I’ll be grounded, and you have to buy us food.” 

“Tails, that’s not how this works…” Sonic trailed off with a sigh, nudging his brother’s shoulder with his shoe before laying down. “Fine, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood today.”

“Aren’t you in a good mood every day?” Shadow smirked, stretching his arms.

“Not the point, Shads.” Sonic grinned as the silence settled among them. Knuckles, Amy, and the others had dropped by them to say their goodbyes, each desperate to head home to relax. Eventually, a thought resurfaced to Sonic’s mind as he glared up towards the clouds. “Tails, you need to stop pulling stunts like that. You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

Tails lifted his head from the ground and aimed a tired smile towards Sonic, eyes half-lid as he bordered the edge of sleep. “Yeah yeah. I told you I got it, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if it's terrible. It's 2:21 AM, and I'm just refusing to sleep. Luckily I have no lectures tomorrow *^*  
> I probably shouldn't sit at my desk for too long anymore. My knees are killing me


End file.
